El grabado del lincho
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu y Lucy han perdido a su hermana Erza, la cual a sido torturada hasta morir. Tras aquel trauma, acuden a la ayuda profesional del mejor psicólogo: Gray Fullbuster, el cual los trata para descubrir quien fue en verdad el torturador de Erza. Tras estrechar vínculos emocionales con sus dos pacientes, Gray se da cuenta de sus virtudes, sus defectos, y sus enfermizos secretos.
1. Desesperación

**Hola, ¿Qué tal? Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo fic retorcido y de puro terror (espero que os guste), éste fic habla de una de las enfermedades mentales más peligrosas de la historia de la humanidad: La sociopatía, o el narcismo negro (**_**Enfermedad mental que consiste en disfrutar al matar o ver sufrir a personas, generalmente a las que quieres, aunque esto no es del todo cierto. El sociópata suele ser Narciso, es decir, se ama a sí mismo, y cree que es perfecto. Además, no presenta ningún tipo de escrúpulo, es más goza al hacer sufrir o matar. El sociópata esconde su enfermedad, hasta que está seguro que no lo van a descubrir**_**). Espero que os guste éste fic :D **

"**Y CUANDO MI CUCHILLO ATRAVIESE TU CARNE, **

**Y TU SANGRE SALPIQUE MI CARA, **

**SONREIRÉ Y DIRÉ: **_**MÍRALO POR EL LADO BUENO, AL MENOS TENDRÁS UN CONCIERTO SOBRE TU TUMBA**_**"**

La fría lluvia impactaba con la losa de piedra de aquel lincho, aquel lincho que parecía enfermo, como si el cadáver que contenía no tenía que estar allí. Como si algo extraño sucediese con ese cuerpo inerte. Dentro de ese lincho, se podía contemplar un difunto, maloliente y totalmente estático. Solo había una pequeña peculiaridad: sus ojos marcaban desesperación, ya que murió en una posición facial terrorífica, mostrando que antes de morir sufrió una desesperante tortura. Un agujero profundo se abría paso de un lado al otro de su cuerpo, amenazando con partirla en dos. El pelo pelirrojo de la muchacha, yacía mustio y sin vida, como si algo o alguien hubiese hecho que aquel color tan vivo se convirtiese en un color grisáceo y triste. En el lincho se podía leer el grabado: "Erza Scarlet (1995-2014)", y una multitud de personas con los rostros llenos de lágrimas rodeaban esa tumba, mostrando una gran tristeza colectiva.

-¡ERZA, HIJA!- la madre de la chica lloraba sobre la tumba de su hija, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar de los nervios. Un chico pelirrosa que tenía toda su mirada llena de pena y sus mejillas completamente manchadas de lágrimas, le tocó el hombro, en señal de que se fueran. Natsu Dragneel era el nombre de éste chico pelirrosa, el cual era seguido de una chica rubia y un hombre de mediana edad. Todos tenían marcada en sus caras la más pura desesperación.

Erza era la mediana de tres hermanos, e hija de Layla y Jude (el hombre de mediana edad). Los hermanos de Natsu son Lucy (la chica rubia), y antes Erza, pero de un día para otro, su hermana se encontraba muerta, torturada y tumbada en el interior de un lincho, condenada a no despertarse jamás. ¿Por qué siempre se van los mejores?

La familia iba caminando, aún con los trajes negros puestos, hacia su casa. Sus pasos eran lentos y concisos, como si no quisieran separase de su hija, como si no quisieran dejar que el destino les arrebatase una de las mejores cosas que había en sus vidas. Pero si te pones a pensar, Un muerto es un muerto, y eso amigos, ya no se puede remediar. Pero…no a sido una muerte cualquiera, alguien torturó a Erza, y al parecer lo disfrutó mucho, pues no paró hasta que murió de la forma más horrible pensable.

_Después de unos meses, en la consulta de un conocido psicólogo… _

Un señor mayor salía de la consulta de un psicólogo en la clínica psicológica central de Tokio, y el psicólogo en cuestión le izo reír, para que después se girase y se fuese con una sonrisa en los labios. "Nada como ayudar al enfermo" pensó aquel psicólogo, más cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su estancia, otro psicólogo lo interceptó, halagándole.

-Sr. Gray, otro cliente que se va satisfecho, ¿deje un poco para los demás, no?- Gray lo miró sonriente, con una expresión divertida.

-Sr. Markus, quizás si se centrara más en su trabajo en vez de halagarme sin parar, usted también podría hacer reír a los clientes- sonrió Gray. En verdad le gustaba que le recalcasen sus puntos fuertes, solo disimulaba.

-Pero, Sr. Gray, usted es una eminencia de la psicología, ¿como no quiere que lo halague?- Gray, resopló y cerró la puerta de su estancia, haciendo que la enfermera llámase al siguiente paciente.

Gray Fullbuster era un genio de la Psicología, uno de los más avanzados en su campo, y había sido llamado a trabajar en los hospitales más prestigiosos de Estados Unidos, China y Alemania; sin embargo, para él la familia estaba siempre antes que el trabajo, y no podía permitirse dejar a una cuidadora al cuidado de su hija Wendy, sobre todo después de que ésta perdiera a su madre. Si, la mujer de Gray: Juvia, había muerto hace tres años en extrañas condiciones.

-Aquí tiene a los siguientes pacientes- La enfermera, que llamaba a Gray des de detrás de la opacidad de la puerta, le izo volver a la Tierra, dispersando así sus divagaciones.

-Que pasen- Al decir esto, los ojos del psicólogo vieron a dos chicos de no más de 16 años. Un chico pelirrosa, y una chica rubia habían entrado en la consulta, haciendo que por algún extraño motivo, el estómago de Gray se revolviese.

-¿Vuestros Nombres?- Preguntó Gray, no haciendo caso a su malestar estomacal.

-Lucy- Contestó la chica rubia.

-Natsu- Contestó el chico pelirrosa.

-Bien chicos, explicadme, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó de nuevo Gray.

-Nada, solo es que nuestra madre nos obliga a estar aquí- Dijeron Lucy y Natsu, casi al unísono.

-¿Pero algo habrá pasado, no?- Aclaró Gray.

-Bueno, yo creo que…- dijo Natsu, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-…aún está afectada por la muerte de nuestra hermana Erza- Añadió Lucy, también con la mirada entre las sombras.

-¿Y que pasó?- Dijo Gray, pensativo.

-Bueno, es que yo…- Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Natsu, haciendo que Gray tragara saliva.

-Tranquilo, se que fue duro para vosotros. Mirad esto es mejor tratarlo lentamente, ¿vale? Mañana venís, respiráis, contáis hasta tres y me decís con todo lujo de detalles lo que pasó con vuestra hermana, ¿vale?- Gray, acompañó a sus nuevos pacientes a la puerta y la cerró a su paso. Un caso interesante, sin duda…

Gray abrió la puerta, y llamó de nuevo a los chicos, se le había olvidado algo.

-Antes de iros os cuento un chiste, ¿vale?- Natsu y Lucy se quedaron desconcertados. ¿CHISTE?

-Si, no me miréis así, se llama RIOSTERÁPIA- aclaró el psicólogo.

-¿Que le dice un árbol a otro…?- Natsu y Lucy subieron los hombros en señal de ignorancia.

-Nos han dejao plantaos, eh- Natsu y Lucy sonrieron, con la comisura de sus labios hacía arriba, pero uno de los dos no sonreía precisamente por el chiste, no, era algo mucho más oscuro, y tenebroso…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	2. Desmembramiento

**¿Cómo estamos hoy? Espero que bien, mis queridos lectores. Y otra vez vuelvo con el segundo cap de mi fic "El grabado del lincho", ESPERO K OS GUSTE ;)**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Pues supongo, ya que he leído algunas de éste tipo, pero solo me apetecía hacerla de terror, simplemente me gusta mucho éste género. Disfruta de la lectura :D**

_**Kida Hori:**_** Me alegro de que te guste ^^**'**. Disfruta de una buena lectura :D**

_**C. L. AyA:**_** Gracias por ver mi historia, y me alegra que te guste. La frase es tétrica cuanto menos ¿verdad? Espero k disfrutes de la lectura :)**

_**Honey Maaka:**_** Bueno, en primer lugar: GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, ME HACES MUY FELIZ! :D, y también, quiero darte la razón, hay faltas que se me escapan, la verdad, soy de los que piensa que la ortografía es esencial en un buen fic, pero soy humano :( Aún así, intentaré complacer tus ojos con un fic sin faltas, ¿ok? Disfruta de la lectura y gracias por leer :D**

"**SÓLO ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS MUERTO…**

**PARA ARRANCARTE LA CARNE A PEDAZOS YO MISMO"**

Gray miraba pensativo el horizonte por la ventana de su consulta. El sol se alzaba, brillante y omnipotente, ante la atenta mirada de las montañas más lejanas. Aún esperaba a esos chicos. Ya les había dicho que vinieran a las nueve de la mañana, y aún así ellos lo habían ignorado. ¿Para que pedían ayuda, si después hacían lo que querían? De nuevo el dolor estomacal de Gray izo presencia, pero esta vez mucho más intensamente, formándole un impacto eléctrico equivalente al de una úlcera. Pegó un agudo grito, masajeando la parte de su abdomen que había sufrido tan atroz dolor. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Gray se levantó, asustado, y cogió su chaqueta. Aunque sonara raro, iba a ir al médico, aun que él lo fuera.

La puerta del centro neurológico de Tokio se abrió y Gray iba caminando entre la lluvia y el intenso viento que hacia, escondiendo su rostro entre la gabardina y el sombrero que vestía. Ahora entendía porque los chicos no habían venido a su consulta: el mal tiempo, ése era el único culpable. El edificio del hospital ya se empezaba a divisar, y Gray sonrió. Parecía que su dolor iba a ser curado.

_15 minutos más tarde…_

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?- Exclamó Gray sorprendido, aún con las ventosas de la revisión médica en su abdomen.

-Ya se lo he dicho, Sr. Gray, usted no tiene absolutamente nada- Gray frunció el ceño, ante la conclusión del médico, al cual parecía un poco precipitada.

-¿Pero y el dolor que he sufrido?- El doctor oscureció su mirada, preocupando a Gray.

-La verdad, nadie nunca había sufrido ese dolor que usted me describe sin tener una úlcera, así que no tengo ni idea de que es- Aclaró el médico. Gray cogió su gabardina y cerró la puerta de un portazo. "Así va Japón, con incompetentes que no saben nade de su profesión" pensó Gray, enrabiado.

Gray iba caminando cunado se topó a lo lejos con Natsu y Lucy. Acababan de salir del colegio. Aunque estaban a mucha distancia, se les podía oír bastante bien, y con la lluvia y Gray como testigo (Solo quería hacer su trabajo, y observar su conducta mientras él no está cerca, o al menos creen que no está cerca), Natsu y Lucy fueron sorprendidos por tres chicos más, los cuales cruzaron enfrente de ellos, saltando con un monopatín a escasos centímetros de sus rodillas, con la amenaza de que se las rompieran. Gray miró muy atento ¿Cómo serían sus pacientes en una situación tan provocativa?

-Hey, Natsu y Lucy, ¿verdad?- Dijo una de los tres macarras que allí habían parado. Los dos asintieron con un rostro de enfado. Esos tres eran los nuevos chulos de su colegio: Gajeel, Laxus y Jellal.

-¿Qué queréis?- dijo Lucy. Gajeel sonrió y extendió la mano.

-Dadme vuestro monedero y podréis seguir caminando sobre vuestras piernas- Lucy no dudó, y sacó su monedero del bolsillo, con la mirada ensombrecida. No quería problemas, pero Natsu no tenia la misma idea. El pelirrosa paró la extensión del brazo de Lucy, y todos se quedaron con una buena cara de impresión. Había oído rumores de esos tres changos, que decidían robar las billeteras de la gente a cambio de sus vidas. Malditos capullos.

-¿Y porque mi hermana tendría que darte su monedero?- Dijo Natsu. Gajeel se quedó impresionado, pero empezó a troncharse de risa, y le dio unos cachetes en la cara a un Natsu con la cara ensombrecida.

-Porque sino el precio a pagar es la vida- Dijo Gajeel, formando un puño con sus dedos, y levantando el mentón de Natsu, para que le mírase a los ojos.

-Vaya, con que retándome con la mirada- Rió Gajeel, haciendo una señal a los otros dos.

-Te enseñaremos que pasa cuando te metes con los más locos, ¿verdad, Gajeel?- Sonrió Laxus, haciendo que Gajeel y Jellal asintieran.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar, hermano?- Rió Jellal. Gajeel se lamió los dedos y metió su mano en el bolsillo. Natsu miró esa acción…y un terrible dolor estomacal se apoderó de él. Era muy intenso, y entonces fue cuando vio un cuchillo, el cuchillo que Gajeel había sacado de su bolsillo.

-Vais a morir- Lucy los miraba asustada, y Natsu tenía su mirada fija y embobada en aquel cuchillo. De repente el recuerdo del lincho de Erza se le vino a la cabeza. "Erza Scarlet (1995-2014)", y se intentó mover, para enseñarles a esos malnacidos que la muerte es algo muy serio, pero no pudo. Sus músculos parecían no funcionar, ¡estaba paralizado por alguna extraña razón! Gajeel se le acercó y le pasó el cuchillo por delante de su cara. Pobre imbécil, no sabía lo que hacía. Natsu miraba fijamente el Cuchillo, de un lado al otro, como si de un collar hipnótico se tratase. De repente, una sonrisa maniática se dibujo en su boca, y sus ojos se abrieron en gran medida, agrandando sus pupilas. Las manos empezaban a reaccionar, y el cuerpo también.

-¿Sabes que…? Me gustan los cuchillos, tan afilados, con ese filo podría atravesar tu carne y hacer palanca en tu hígado, para sacarlo de tu caja torácica, ¿no te parece divertido?- Sonrió Natsu, ante un (esta vez del todo) impresionado Gajeel.

-¿Pero que…?- Gajeel parecía incluso asustado, cosa que nunca había experimentado.

-Shhhhhh…- Natsu puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Gajeel, haciendo que por alguna razón, el corazón de Lucy diera un vuelco.

-Solo voy a escribir tu nombre en _el grabado del lincho_- Rió Natsu, con una risa maniática, que marcaba que se había vuelto totalmente loco. Entonces Natsu cogió la muñeca de Gajeel, la torció provocando un crujido, y posteriormente un grito terrible de Gajeel. El cuchillo cayó al suelo y Natsu lo cogió. Entonces, Jellal y Laxus salieron corriendo al ver el cambio de personalidad repentino de Natsu.

.

Natsu rió, haciendo que Lucy tragara saliva, y Gajeel expulsase algunas lágrimas. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a ese pelirrosa?

.

-¿Cómo quieres que te mate? Creo que como dije antes será divertido- Entonces Natsu, arremetió sin piedad contra Gajeel, atravesando su carne, y haciendo palanca para desplazar su hígado de sitio, provocándole un dolor tan atroz que Gajeel pedía a gritos que lo matara. Finalmente, y tras cinco o diez minutos de intenso sufrimiento, su cuerpo se quedó inerte, ante la mirada de un sonriente Natsu.

-Has muerto como lo que eres, cerdo- Añadió. Después miró a Lucy, con ese rostro aún y su cara llena de sangre.

-¿Estás bien?- Lucy tenía un rostro totalmente descompuesto, y se aguantaba por no vomitar. Todo había sido por su culpa, Natsu había matado de forma tan asquerosa y dolorosa a Gajeel, solo por defenderla. Una lágrima cayó por sus mejillas.

-No, no estoy bien-

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	3. Sacrificio

**Hola mis lectores, ¿Qué tal? Aquí vengo espero que os guste :D con un nuevo cap de "**_**El grabado del lincho**_**", Espero k os guste :D GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS ;)**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Solo puedo decir que todos llegaran a un nivel de locura increíble :D Gracias por la Reviews y disfruta del cap :D**

_**Kida Hori:**_** Esto solo es el principio, habrá muertes mucho más sangrientas xD Supongo que tus velas han funcionado :D Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap :)**

_**Sore-chan:**_** Jajajaja me gusta que sea el mío uno de los pocos fics de terror que hayas leído :D Y si…la verdad es que me encanta el Natsu loco…Gracia spor la review y disfruta del cap :D**

_**C. L. AyA: **_**Jajajaja puede ser que no estés mal encaminada, pero no es ninguna de las dos, de hecho es muy difícil de adivinar, ya que el fic cambiará de dirección arguemntal :D Espero k te guste el cap y gracias por la review :)**

_**Honey Maaka:**_** Gray se recordará en éste cap, lo quería poner al final del otro, pero me pareció demasiado largo, al verdad :D. Espero hacerlo mejor en éste cap. Gracias por leer el cap y por dejar la review:)**

"_**SE QUE TE QUIERO Y ME QUIERES, ¿CÓMO HE PODIDO MATARTE? NO SÉ EL CÓMO, LO ÚNICO QUE SÉ ES QUE NO HAY PLACER MÁS EXQUISITO QUE VER COMO MUERES LENTAMENTE**_**"**

Gray abrió mucho los ojos ante esa escena. "Esto… ¿que es…esto?" pensó, aterrado, viendo que Natsu había tenido un cambio de personalidad bipolar, y que en verdad se podía encontrar en frente del caso más grave de toda su carrera psicológica. "Solo por un monedero…él…lo a matado de ésa forma" Gray no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. La ambición era una pauta clave en su trabajo, y sin duda quería ayudar a esos dos, aunque tuviese que ir en contra de la ley.

Natsu abrió los ojos enormemente. Sus manos temblaban y la sangre de Gajeel resbalaba por su camiseta, en verdad estaba al borde del llanto. ¿Qué había pasado con él? Acababa de matar vilmente a Gajeel.

-Yo…- Pronunció Natsu, con dificultades. Lucy lo observó, con miedo en su mirada. Y lo que todo el mundo pensaría se cruzó por su mente: el asesino y torturador de Erza fue Natsu, o el lado oscuro de Natsu.

-…No se que…- Añadió. Lucy se levantó y lo cogió por la solapa del cuello de su camisa, aún manchada de sangre, y lo miró furtivamente, con amargas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿¡Tu mataste a Erza!?- Natsu soltó muchas lágrimas de repente, y abrazó a Lucy, manchándola de sangre.

-Te juro que yo no lo hice, hermanita, yo no tengo nada que ver con su muerte- El contacto del cuerpo de Natsu (el cual temblaba por los nervios), parecía decir la verdad: Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. Lucy sonrió, aliviada, y lo agarró de la mano.

-Vamos, huyamos, si alguien nos ve aquí, estamos perdidos- Dijo Lucy, tirando de la temblorosa mano de Natsu. La sirena de la policía empezaba a sonar. Parece que no podrían huir: Natsu sería llevado al reformatorio, y posteriormente a la cárcel, dónde se pudriría el resto de su vida.

Un derrape se oyó al lado de los dos chicos, y los dos giraron para ver un coche negro, con los cristales tintados. La ventanilla se abrió, y la cara de Gray se izo ver, sorprendiendo a los dos muchachos, quienes no dudaron y se subieron al coche, para después salir disparados hacia la consulta del centro neurológico. Había mucha preguntas que hacer.

_10 minutos después…_

Los dos entraron a la consulta de Gray, y éste cerró la puerta a su paso, y la bloqueó con el pestillo, expirando un suspiro de alivio. A continuación, caminó hasta un armario y cogió una camiseta, toalla y pantalones nuevos, y se posicionó delante de Natsu, ofreciéndoselos.

-Primero sécate la sangre, y ponte ropa nueva- Soltó Gray, con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su cara. De repente el dolor estomacal que lo atormentaba le volvió, haciendo que se doblara, tirando la ropa al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Dijo Natsu, ayudando a Gray a sentarse en un sillón de su consulta.

-Un dolor de estómago, que me tiene loco- Dijo Gray, con un dolor notable en sus palabras. Natsu se sorprendió ante ese comentario.

-Yo también sentí eso antes de…ya sabes…- Dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida. Matar a alguien siempre es traumático, sea quien sea.

-Escucha, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Le preguntó Gray, restando importancia a que él también sentía lo mismo.

-Iban a robarle el monedero a Lucy, yo solo quería protegerla- Gray sonrió.

-Ya lo sabía. Natsu, se que no eres una persona malvada, sé que al fin y al cabo, solo quieres que lo que pasó con Erza no se vuelva a repetir con Lucy, ¿por eso la proteges, verdad?- Dijo Gray, sonriente. Natsu levantó su mirada sorprendida ¿Acababa de entenderlo a la perfección? El pelirrosa asintió, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

-¿Solo fue por defenderme?- Preguntó Lucy, a decir verdad, bastante sorprendida. Natsu asintió, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Perdón por haber duda de ti, hermanito…- dijo Lucy, con la mirada ensombrecida y bajada. De repente alguien llamó a la puerta de la consulta, y Gray abrió, ya que Natsu se había cambiado y no había forma de que los pillaran. Cuando el psicólogo abrió la puerta, todos los allí presentes se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa. Eran dos policías.

-Natsu Dragneel, tenemos pruebas de que mataste a Gajeel Redfox. ¿Sabes cuantos años de condena conlleva lo que has hecho? Por lo menos 35- Natsu los miraba sin expresión en la cara, y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Pasarás hasta los 18 en el reformatorio, y después te llevaremos a una de las cárceles más importantes y seguras de Japón- Dijo el policía que aún no había abierto la boca. Lucy sonrió, con la mirada bajo las sombras.

-No ha sido él, he sido yo- aclaró Lucy, apuntándose a si misma, ante la mirada incrédula de su hermano Natsu.

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Lucy asintió.

-Tengo marcas- Dijo Lucy, empezándose a arremangar su camiseta, para dejar ver las supuestas marcas de su torso. El policía la paró, sonrojado.

-No hace falta que se desnude, con esto queda claro- Aclaró, apuntando algo en su bloc de notas.

-Podrías haber dejado que terminase…- Dijo el otro, con cara de pervertido. Los dos rieron, peor Natsu no podía apartar su mirada de la silueta de Lucy.

-Pero Lucy, si he sido yo, no hagas esto, no quiero que estés en la cárcel el resto de tu vida- Aclaró Natsu, expulsando una lágrima que lo destrozó por dentro. Primero Erza, y ahora Lucy.

Los policías cerraron la puerta, después de esposar a Lucy como una vulgar criminal y dejar destrozado a Natsu, que era consolado por Gray.

-Tranquilo, mañana será otro día- Aclaró Gray. Natsu se levantó y se fue.

El chico pelirrosa estuvo decaído y totalmente destrozado los próximos tres días. Parece que su vida llegaba a su fin, y su madre no podía estar más mal, imaginad: una hija muerta, la otra en la cárcel, y el hijo asesino; aunque seguían siendo sus queridos hijos, da igual las maldades que hicieran.

-Hijo, mañana es el cumpleaños de Levy, ¿irás?- Natsu miró a su madre, Layla. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, y parecía haber llorado mucho, y la verdad, no le vendría mal un poco de ocio.

-Si- contestó, haciendo un esfuerzo realmente inhumano por sonreír.

_Al día siguiente, en la fiesta… _

Levy era una de las mejores amigas de Natsu, y estaba riendo bastante con ella, olvidándose por completo de todo. Levy vivía en una gran mansión con jardín, y era la mayor de 9 hermanos (una familia numerosa XD).

-Natsu Onii-chan, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros a la guerra?- Natsu sacudió al cabeza y asintió.

En la guerra había dos bandos, y cada uno disparaba una pistola de agua. La verdad, Natsu se lo estaba pasando pipa, hasta que pasó. La puerta corrediza del jardín se abrió y aparecieron Jellal y Laxus.

-Ya veo, con que jugando con niños- Sonrió Jellal. Natsu los miraba, con el ceño fruncido, y con claros signos de rabia. Lucy estaba entre rejas por su culpa.

-Hey, Natsu, ¿Cómo va tu hermana en el reformatorio? Le tiene que haber caído por lo menos 40 años de cárcel- Rió Jellal, haciendo que Laxus también lo hiciera.

-Como sabéis que mi hermana…- Dijo Natsu con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Nosotros fuimos los que llamamos a la policía- Natsu liberó su mirada, que marcaba oura impresión. Estaba a punto del colapso mental.

-¿Qué habéis…¿¡DICHO!?-

CONTINAURÁ…

E**spero os haya gustado :D, a partir de aquí al historia se pone más sádica y mortífera. Se que ha sido un cap largo, pero gracias por aguantarlo :D REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	4. Sonrisa

**Aquí vengo de nuevo, con el cuarto cap de "El grabado del lincho", espero k sea de vuestro agrado ;)**

_**Sore-Chan:**_** Tranquila XD que habrá muertes de sobra jajajaja. Me alegro de que te gusta, y aquí tienes el nuevo cap. **

_**Kida Hori: **_**JAJAJAJA ya llegaran las muertes, paciencia. Me alegro de que te guste, y disfruta del cap. **

_**AnikaSukino 5d: **_**¿Ahorcarlos? *risa malvada* algo mucho peor les pasará…Me alegro de que te guste y aquí tienes el nuevo cap :D**

"_**QUE PAISAJE TAN ENTRAÑABLE:**_

_**LOS CUERVOS HACIENDO NIDOS EN LAS CALAVERAS RESQUEBRAJADAS"**_

Laxus se acercó lentamente hacia Natsu, dándole unas cachetadas en el moflete, provocándole y haciendo que su puño se cerrase con fuerza.

-He dicho que nosotros somos los culpables de que tu hermana vaya a pasar los próximos 40 años de su vida entre rejas- Rió Laxus, haciendo que Natsu levantara su mirada, más que enfadado.

-Voy a…- Las palabras de Natsu fueron consumidas, por un cuchillo que sostenía Laxus, el cual pasaba por delante de la cara del pelirrosa, vacilándole.

-Con éste mismo cuchillo me gustaría atravesar su carne, y mandarla a la tumba, como hiciste tu con Gajeel- Replicó Laxus, haciendo que Natsu moviera los ojos de un lado a otro, siguiendo con la mirada al cuchillo que supuestamente a esos dos energúmenos les gustaría clavar en la delicada carne de su hermana. Otra vez, no podía moverse. "¡MIERDA, NO! ¡OTRA VEZ NO!" pensó Natsu, haciendo un esfuerzo por no caer en ésa sensación que lo carcomía, y que finalmente, derrotó a su parte racional.

.

Una sonrisa psicópata se dibujó en la boca de Natsu, repitiendo el inicio del asesinato de Gajeel.

.

-Es verdad, quizás la muerte de Gajeel fue demasiado aburrida… ¿Qué os parece la idea de que os saque los ojos de las cuencas, y después de estar un rato sufriendo, os reviente la cabeza con una maza? Sí, sin duda será una muerte mucho más sangrienta y divertida- Rió Natsu, mostrando de nuevo su personalidad asesina y psicópata. Laxus se fue alejando a pasos cortos de Natsu, el cual lo miró fijamente, con esos ojos que lo mataban por dentro. Unos ojos que marcaban la más profunda locura y que parecían matarle con la mente. Jellal izo lo mismo.

-No escapéis, solo escribiré vuestros nombres en _el grabado del lincho_- Gritó Natsu, haciendo que los ocho hermanos de Levy se agacharan, asustados.

-¡OS REVENTARÉ EL CRÁNEO EN UN BAÑO DE SANGRE!- Entonces Natsu empezó a correr detrás de unos despavoridos y traumatizados Jellal y Laxus.

.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, una cocina impecable y brillante. La fiesta de Levy seguía muy lejos de la cocina, ya que no había nadie y la casa era muy grande (a parte de que tenía dos pisos) Varias bebidas alcohólicas estaban puestas en fila, y Laxus no dudó en coger una botella de Vodka, y usar a Jellal como señuelo, provocando que Natsu le cogiera la cabeza y se la reventara contra el pico de la mesa de la cocina, llenando todo de sangre y riendo a modo de enfermo mental. Entonces se dirigió a Laxus, y en un movimiento rápido, éste le reventó la botella de Vodka en la cabeza. La imagen era terrorífica: Un Natsu sonriente y con semblante feliz, medio atontado por el golpe, sangrando, y con el Vodka chorreándole la ropa.

-Mierda- Laxus corrió rumbo al segundo piso, dónde tampoco había nadie, perseguido por un Natsu desenfrenado, aunque dolorido por el botellazo.

.

Finalmente, llegaron al cuarto de baño, un cuarto de baño impecable y brillante. Laxus cerró la puerta y puso una pequeña mesa que había en el baño en la puerta, bloqueando la entrada. La puerta estaba cediendo ante la fuerza de Natsu. Tenia que pensar en algo, y rápido. Entonces miró a un bote de lejía que había en uno de los cajones, lo cogió y se rebuscó el bolsillo, rezando.

-SÍ. Cabrón, prepárate- Laxus había tenido suerte, tenía un porro y un mechero en el bolsillo, y el mechero le iba a salvar la vida…Quizás. Natsu entró, descontrolado, y arrancó de cuajo una barra de vidrio que se usaba como posa-toallas, para usarla como arma.

.

Entonces, Laxus vertió un chorro de Lejía en la cabeza de Natsu mezclándolo con el alcohol. Y cogió el mechero, dejando horrorizado a Natsu.

-Sayonara, capullo- Entonces Laxus prendió fuego a Natsu, pero éste, mientras ardía y sufría, sin querer reventó la cabeza de Laxus contra la pared del baño con la barra, tintando toda la inmaculada pared con los sesos esparcidos del rubio. Tanta sangre solo la podía haber esparcido un loco como Natsu.

Entonces, Natsu salió del baño corriendo y se precipitó por la barandilla del segundo piso, cayendo en plena fiesta, y haciendo que todos se alertaran.

-NATSU, HIJO- Fue lo último que oyó el pelirrosa (la voz de su madre) antes de perder el conocimiento.

_Cuando Natsu se despertó…_

Natsu abrió sus ojos verdes, y forzó la vista y la mente para posicionarse en el tiempo y el espacio: estaba en un hospital, y al parecer tenía todo el cuerpo vendado (de arriba a abajo). Pequeños y traumáticos trozos de memoria venían a su mente, pero había muchas lagunas: No se acordaba de muchas cosas de lo que había hecho. Entonces, su madre irrumpió en la sala, muy feliz y corrió a abrazar a su aún vendado hijo.

-Hijo, estás bien, menos mal- Se preocupó su madre. Entonces desvió la mirada.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo en mi ausencia, es muy buena persona- Natsu giró la cabeza para ver quien había cuidado de él. Se encontró con la cara de Gray, quien izo un gesto de "no ha sido nada".

-Al fin y al cabo soy el psicólogo de su hijo, tengo que cuidarlo- Afirmó, haciendo sonreír a Natsu bajo sus vendas. La madre del pelirrosa volvió a mirarlo.

-No tienen suficientes pruebas de que Lucy matara a Gajeel, a si que la van a dejar libre, mañana viene a verte, cariño- Natsu estalló en felicidad, con una sonrisa que le deshizo de cualquier carga emocional, y asintió.

_Al día siguiente..._

-¡NATSU, HERMANO!- Lucy, prácticamente se tiró encima de su hermano, abrazándolo.

-Lucy…- Natsu lloraba, pero lloraba de felicidad. Gray y sus padres los miraban felices.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver hasta dentro de cuarenta años…- añadió el pelirrosa, abrazando fraternalmente a su hermana.

-Bueno…- Dijo el médico.

-Ya te puedes quitar las vendas, Natsu, ya estás bien- Por fin, todo volvía a su normalidad, de cómo nunca tendría que haber salido.

.

Natsu se quitó rápidamente las vendas y miró contento a sus familiares, aunque estos pusieron una cara de impresión increíble, y una lágrima se resbaló por la mejilla de Lucy. ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahora, era felicidad? Lucy se llevó sus manos a la boca.

.

-Natsu, tu cara…- Pronunció su madre, apuntándolo con un dedo tembloroso.

.

Natsu corrió a ver su cara al espejo del cuarto del baño. Era…_horrorosa, putrefacta, vomitiva_. Debido a las quemaduras y ácido de la lejía, su piel facial había adoptado un color blanco nieve, con algunos toques de quemaduras que afeaban aún más el conjunto. Los ojos estaban bordeados por una quemadura que prácticamente le había consumido los parpados, y sus labios estaban resquebrajados y rojos por el fuego y el calor. Lucy corrió a Natsu y se abrazó a él, llorando en su regazo.

-Perdóname, es todo culpa mía, si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde con Gajeel, nada de esto te hubiera pasado. Esto debe ser una pesadilla, es todo culpa mía Natsu, ¡yo te he hecho esto! ¡Por favor, mátame, me lo merezco!- Natsu tenía el rostro ensombrecido. Entonces un dolor fortísimo en el estómago lo mataba por dentro. Esta vez era muy, muy, muy fuerte. Aunque su cuerpo no se podía mover. Estaba pasando de nuevo, pero mucho peor.

-Lucy, _gracias_- Natsu sonrió, dejando ver un rostro que izo que Lucy estuviera de nuevo al borde del llanto. Su mirada su sonrisa, su rostro. Era _terrorífico, horroroso, psicótico_.

De repente Natsu empezó a reír sin poder parar.

-Gracias por darme _el rostro más bello del mundo_- Solo fue una simple frase, pero lo dijo en un tono y con una mirada en la que solo un loco lo diría. Simplemente…ese rostro daba a Lucy ganas de gritar. Natsu se había convertido completamente en un loco, que se reía de su propia desgracia.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado REVIEWS PLS BYE!**


	5. Trauma

**Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí vengo con el quinto capitulo de mi fic "El grabado del lincho". Espero k os guste :D**

**ANTES DE NADA ME GUSTARIA ALCARAR ESTO DE QUE MI HISTORIA ES UNA **_**ADAPTACIÓN**_** DE JEFF THE KILLER, OK, MI HISTORIA ESTÁ **_**BASADA**_** (NO ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN) EN JEFF THE KILLER, PERO **_**SOLO ESTOS TRES CAPS (2,3,4)**_**, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ LA TRAMA ES **_**COMPLETAMENTE MÍA**_**, Y YA HABRÉIS NOTADO QUE **_**NO ES UNA COPIA EXACTA**_** DE JEFF THE KILLER, AUNQUE LA VERDAD, QUIZÁS SE **_**NOTA DEMASIADO**_** QUE ME **_**HE INSPIRADO**_** EN JEFF THE KILLER, SI ES ASÍ (LO QUE PARECE) **_**PIDO PERDÓN DE TODO CORAZÓN**_**. **

_**Kida Hori:**_** ¿Te fascina? Eso son palabras mayores *_* Me alegro de que te guste tanto, me haces muy feliz :D, parece que no apras de poner velas en tu cuarto, pork actualizo muy rápido XD, quizás son las velas las que me dan esta s enormes ganas de escribir jajaja Gracias por la Review, y disfruta de la lectura:)**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** Se que he sido malo con Natsu jajaja ¿pero en eso consiste el terror psicológico, no? Disfruta del cap y gracias por la Review :D**

_**Sore-chan:**_** Bueno, me pusieron en los Reviews, que no ahbia dado suficiente asco, y pensé en hacer las muertes más sangrientas, espero k las hayas disfrutado xD Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap. **

_**C. L .AyA: **_**Bueno, ya he dicho que efectivamente salió de Jeff the Killer, pero ****NO es una adaptación****, a partir de éste cap la trama es mía, pero la verdad es que se ha notado demasiado Jeff the Killer. Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap :D**

_**Honey Maaka:**_** Bueno, ya he dicho que ****no es una adaptación**** de Jeff the Killer, pero si que ****me he basado**** en él, pero a partir de aquí al trama vuelve a ser mía, como en el cap 1. Gracias por la Review y disfruta del cap :D**

_**Boogieman13: **_**Bueno, lo repito por tercera vez (XD) ****NO ES UNA ADAPTCIÓN DE Jeff the Killer****, a partir de aquí la trama vuelve a ser mía, al igual que en el cap 1. Gracias por la Review y Disfruta del cap :D **

**(GRACIAS POR LA LLUVIA DE REVIEWS, Y NO ME MALINTERPRETÉIS ****NO ESTOI CABREADO NI NADA POR EL ESTILO****, ES LA VERDAD QUE LA HISTORIA SE PARECE MUCHO A JEFF THE KILLER, LO QUE DIGO, LO DIGO COMO SIMPLE OBSERVACIÓN U COMENTARIO, SIN ÁNIMO DE OFENDER A VOSOTROS, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES :D)**

"_**ME GUSTARIA QUE TUBIERAS INFINITAS VIDAS…**_

_**PARA PODER MATARTE UNA Y OTRA VEZ"**_

Las cosas habían ido de mal en peor en las vidas tanto de Lucy como de Natsu, y su tortura se alargaba cada vez más, empujando a los dos a un pozo de locura que no parecía tener fondo. Tanto el trauma mental de Natsu, que izo que su bipolaridad llegara a extremos inhumanos, como la culpa que sentía Lucy, que izo que su modo de vida cambiase (insomnio, perdida del apetito, bajada de rendimiento escolar…); se habían vuelto ya insostenibles, y llegó a un punto en el cual parecía incluso una muerte en vida.

_*FLASHBACK*_

-Natsu, Lucy, a comer- Lucy bajaba las escaleras, y mientra lo hacía, se ponía un trozo de tela que cubría sus ojos completamente, privándola del sentido de la vista, y unos tapones que la privaban del sonido, haciendo que su alrededor fuese un auténtico misterio para ella.

Natsu, en cambio, simplemente bajaba con el rostro que le dejó aquel incidente. Tenía una maldita y macabra sonrisa en sus labios que no parecía irse jamás, una sonrisa completamente horrorosa, con esos labios delgados y rojos que daban a su cara un aspecto aún más lúgubre.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, sin osar pronunciar una palabra y cenaron, también sin decir NADA. ¿Porqué Lucy tenía que llevar tapones y una tela que cubría sus ojos? Pues veréis, su trauma era tan grande, que cuando veía a su hermano, se ponía a gritar y empezaba a darse cabezazos contra la pared, como intentándose sacar esa imagen horrorosa de su cabeza. La culpa que sostenía a sus espaldas era tan exagerada, que solo podía estar junto a Natsu de ésa forma.

Natsu solo sonreía y acariciaba la muerta piel de su cara. El estado de Natsu era tan delicado, que si le decían algo (aun que fuesen sus padres) que Natsu pudiera interpretar como ofensivo u atacante, no dudaría en asesinar a su "agresor"; por tal advertencia los padres de Natsu y Lucy llevaban ya dos meses y medios sin cruzar una sola palabra con sus hijos.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Los padres de Natsu y Lucy llevan ya tres meses sin hablar con sus hijos, y finalmente dejaron en manos de Gray, el mejor psicólogo que conocían (y le explicaron lo que paso con su hermana pelirroja Erza), a sus dos estimados niños, si él no podía hacer nada por ellos, entonces ya no habría esperanza de volver a la vida de siempre.

_Entonces, en la consulta de Gray…_

Ya que los dos no podían verse mutuamente, primero entró Natsu. Gray se protegió con un chaleco anti-balas y una máscara de hierro, por si acaso la situación se iba de las manos y Natsu atentaba contra su vida.

-Bueno, ¿Natsu que tal estás?- Dijo un sonriente Gray, que en verdad estaba a puto de vomitar por el rostro de Natsu.

-Yo estoy muy bien, nunca he estado mejor, mi cara es tan bella…- La sonrisa de Natsu se izo más curvada, si es que eso era posible, haciendo que Gray torciera la boca, en señal de desagrado.

-Bueno Natsu, ¿me puedes decir que piensas de tu hermanita Lucy?- Preguntó de nuevo Gray. Natsu sonrió, haciendo una sombra oblicua en su rostro, y haciéndolo ya insoportable para los ojos de un ser humano.

-No sé nada de ella, solo que vaga por casa con unos tapones y un antifaz raro por mi culpa, pero toda esa culpa la compensa mi belleza…- Afirmó Natsu, sin dejar de poner ése rostro demoníaco que izo que Gray tragara saliva. El bipolarismo de su paciente estaba en un estado muy avanzado, y sería muy difícil de cortar.

-Vale, Natsu, tengo suficiente con eso, muchas gracias- Entonces el pelirrosa se levantó, y simplemente se fue por la puerta, sentándose al lado de una Lucy con cascos y gafas de sol. La música se oía des de fuera, y seguramente la aislaba del resto del mundo. Entonces la rubia se levantó, y entró en la consulta.

-Lucy, ¿Qué tal?- Al ver a una Lucy con ojeras y el pelo alborotado, y el rostro completamente libido y pálido, como si de un cadáver se tratase; cayó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Lucy lo miró, con una mirada que lo destruyó por dentro. Realmente esos dos chicos tenían gravísimos problemas mentales, y eso le daba miedo incluso a él, que estaba acostumbrado a ver la locura del ser humano.

-Yo…he…matado a Natsu- Gray abrió mucho los ojos ante el comentario de la rubia. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

-¿Matarlo? Ni siquiera fue culpa tuya que él…Además, él está aquí, con nosotros- Lucy lo miró con esa mirada perturbadora, pero esta vez, aún más intensamente.

-Ése no es Natsu, su cara, su comportamiento, ese no es mi hermano, es…- Gray tragó saliva, de nuevo.

-…_UN MONSTRUO_- dijo ella, dilatando sus pupilas, haciendo que Gray estuviese a punto de gritar. ¿Que coño le pasaba? Él era psicólogo, se supone que no le tenían que afectar los problemas mentales de la gente. Él era el mejor en su profesión.

-Gracias Lucy, puedes irte- Entonces, la rubia volvió a ponerse todo lo que tenía que ponerse, y se largó.

Lo único capaz de volver a unir a Natsu y Lucy, era algo que los dos compartieran, aunque fuese un hecho traumático, si los dos se identifican con el otro, acabarían aceptándose tal y como son. Pero tenía que ser algo muy fuerte, algo impactante, muy impac… ¡UN PELO DE ERZA! Era la idea más macabra posible, pero la única forma de ayudar a sus pacientes, era recordarles la muerte de Erza, a través de uno de sus pelos. Pero para conseguir un pelo de Erza…tendría que profanar su tumba. "Todo sea por resolver el caso más grave de mi carrera" Pensó el pelinegro, apretando el puño, pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer.

_Al día siguiente, en la madrugada…_

El lincho de Erza (1995-2014) se alzaba imperial y adyacente a los demás, con un aire más tétrico de costumbre. La lluvia y los truenos se hacían ver, y entonces los pasos de Gray, que se cubría con su sombrero y su gabardina se empezaron a oír. Arrastraba un pico, con el que iba sacar el lincho de Erza.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de mi carrera y de tus hermanos- Afirmó Gray, delante de la tumba de la pelirroja.

-Erza Scarlet (1995-2014), es ésta seguro- Entonces el psicólogo empezó a picar y picar, hasta sacar el lincho de su cavidad en el cementerio. Un tueno sonó y dejo caer el ataúd en el frío suelo, el cual estaba mojado.

.

Entonces abrió la caja, y vio el cadáver: _putrefacto_, _podrido_ y _seco. _Algo llamó su atención y cogió el pelo de la pelirroja.

-Ésta chica tendría que tener el pelo rojo, ¿porqué lo tiene azul?- Gray se fijó más en la cara desfigurada y marchita de ésa chica, y sus ojos se fueron agrandando, su expresión cambió a una de puro terror y desesperación, y todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Gritó Gray, con las manos en la cabeza y un rostro de puro terror. El rostro que veía no era el de Erza, era el de su mujer fallecida… ¡JUVIA!

CONTINUARÁ….

**Espero k os haya gustado, y que os haya dejado trauma lo último, nos vemos REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


	6. Sangre

**¿Que tal mis queridos lectores? Aquí os traigo el último cap de mi fic (es corto, pero impactante), espero k os guste y lo siento si a sido demasiado corto :D**

_**AnikaSukino 5d:**_** ¿Tenían que acabar todos locos, no? Jajaja. Espero k disfrutes del ultimo cap y que te pases por más de mis locos fics, me harías muy feliz :D**

_**Sore-chan:**_** Me alegra que te deje intriga, era lo que quería conseguir, espero k te haya gustado el fic, y espero k te pases por más de mis locos fics, me harías muy feliz, de verdad :D**

_**Kida Hori:**_** jajajaja XD la que se llevó el truma fue tu madre, ¿no? Jajaja creerá que haces ritos satánicos :D Bueno, me alegro de que te haya dejado con cara de WTF? Y ESPERO K TE PASES POR OTRO DE MIS LOCOS FICS. No pongas más velas, el fic se acaba aquí, lo siento :D**

_**Boggieman13: **_**Bueno, no se de criminología, pero Natsu es menor de edad, aunque sea peligroso, llevarlo a un psiquiatra podría ser incluso más traumático para él, pero de todos modos se me ha escapado esa parte (LO SIENTO T_T). ¿Lo de Gray es exagerado? Natsu tiene brotes psicóticos, bipolaridad extrema y Narcismo XD. Bueno, me halaga que alguien que estudia criminología diga que tengo potencial, gracias de todo corazón, y no me malinterpretes no estoy cabreado, al contrario me gusta que me corrijan. De los errores se aprende. Gracias por haber estado presente en mi fic, y es peor k te pases por el próximo :D**

_**Honey Maaka:**_** A ver, esto del asunto de Jeff se me está yendo de las manos: **

**1. La aclaración está en el anterior cap, en mayúsculas y subrayada, quizás no me he explicado bien en ella, o quizás no te has dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. **

**2. ¿Plagio? El plagio es copiar ****exactamente**** una historia con ****ánimo de lucro o reconocimiento profesional. ****Esta página esta hecha de fans par fans, y que yo sepa no voy a cobrar nada por las historias, solo lo hago por que me gusta escribir. Además mi historia es parecida a Jeff the Killer, pero hay muchas cosas (como que haya una tercera hermana, un psicólogo…) que son mías. Pero, igualmente si cogiera exactamente la historia de Jeff the Killer, le cambiara los nombres de los personajes, y me lucrara con ella, seguiría sin ser plagio, porqué ya no sería exactamente igual a la original (Sería algo así como el Copyright con las canciones en YouTube, si le agudizas la voz, ya no es Copyright). **

**3. Quiero recalcar algo: **_**NO ESTOY CABREADO**_**. De verdad, me gusta que me corrijas, es algo que me llena, ya que te has tomado la molestia de leer mi historia y criticarla, como si se tratara de una obra importante, y eso me halaga. **

**4. Gracias por estar en mi fic, y comentarme, espero verte por otro de mis locos fics, Honey Maaka :D**

_**Nalugruvia: **_**Te agradezco lo de favoritos. Disfruta del cap y gracias por la Review :D**

"_**MIENTRAS MÁS HUYAS, MÁS ME DIVERTIRÉ**_

_**MIENTRAS MÁS TE MUEVAS, MÁS CUCHILLOS TE CLAVARÉ"**_

Gray temblaba y gritaba ante la vista de su mujer: _muerta y putrefacta_. Era la cosa más traumática que sus ojos habían visto, las lágrimas empezaron a sucederse. ¿Qué hacia su mujer en ése lincho? Mierda, esa imagen vomitiva jamás se le quitaría de la cabeza. Se supone que los traumas no debían afectarle, pero eso era demasiado incluso para el mejor psicólogo del mundo, su mujer era tan bella, y ahora los huesos de su cara asomaban entre los pocos trozos de piel que aún tenía, esa imagen le perseguiría por siempre.

.

Se apresuró a volver a poner el lincho en su sitio, con aquella horrorosa imagen rondando su cabeza. Solo podía pensar algo: ¿Porqué ella estaba en el lincho de Erza? Y si ella estaba allí, ¿dónde demonios estaba Erza? Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, pero iba a resolver ése caso por su honor como psicólogo, si no lo resolvía, no se merecía el trono de su profesión.

.

_Al día siguiente, en la consulta de Gray…_

El psicólogo no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro, luchando por olvidar el trauma que tenía encima y centrarse en resolver el complicado caso que tenía ahí. Los cadáveres no se mueven, ¿entonces que pasaba con Erza? ¿Alguien la había sacado del lincho y había matado a su mujer allí? ¿Por qué? ¿Que pasaba con todo eso, quien estaba tan enfermo como para hacer algo así? Bueno, no era el más indicado para hablar de locura, ya que profanar tumbas no era algo muy normal. Pero, aún así, eso era demasiado.

-Sr. Gray, tiene un paciente de última hora que insiste en verle- Gray miró hacia la puerta. Su enfermera estaba diciendo que un paciente nuevo estaba allí, detrás de la puerta. A Natsu y Lucy aún le quedaba una hora para venir, así que…

-Que entre-

Entonces, una chica que iba con una sudadera gris, tapando su pelo y cara con una capucha, entró. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en al boca.

-Hola, Srita…- Dijo Gray, preguntando su nombre.

-Jessica- Dijo ella, sentándose en un sillón, y mirando a Gray a los ojos aún con la capucha puesta.

-¿Qué la pasa?- Jessica lo miro con una sonrisa y una mirada amenazadora, que izo que Gray se extrañara.

-Nada- Pronunció, dejando anonadado al pelinegro.

-¿Qué quiere entonces?- Dijo él, levantándose de la silla, al ver que la paciente no quería nada.

-Hablar contigo, Gray- El psicólogo trago saliva, demostrando nerviosismo.

-¿Como sabe mi nombre, Srita. Jessica?, yo no se lo he dicho- Jessica sonrió y se levantó mirandólo a los ojos.

-O debería llamarte…- Una sonrisa malvada se dibujó en los labios de la chica.

-GIce7- Gray abrió mucho los ojos, andando hacia atrás lentamente, hasta toparse con la mesa dónde solía trabajar, y dónde había muchos papeles relacionados con su trabajo, que tiró por la impresión de que alguien lo llamara por ese nombre.

-Pero, si me llamas así, significa que tú…- Gray no podía estar más horrorizado, empezaba a entender todo un poco.

-Si, yo soy ErzSca21, tu ciber novia- Gray le dio un puñetazo a la mesa, con una mirada de puro horror.

-¿Qué demonios haces tu aquí? ¿Cómo me has encontrado?- Jessica rió.

-No seas idiota, me has buscado tú a mí- Gray puso una cara de no entender una mierda de lo que decía.

-Parece que no entiendes, quizás si ves mi caballera, lo entiendas…- Entonces Jessica, se quitó la capucha, dejando ver una larga cabellera escarlata (pelirroja).

-No es posible, entonces tú…- Su mente se estaba nublando, ¿como era posible que alguien hiciese eso? Ese acto superaba con creces la cosa más cruel que había visto hacer.

-Si, soy Erza Scarlet, tu Cyber novia- Gray negó con la cabeza. ¿Erza estaba viva? ¿Estaba haciendo sufrir a su familia esos traumas mentales por nada?

.

Entonces Gray, agarró por los dos hombros a Erza, y la miro a los ojos con signos de estar furioso con ella.

.

-¿Sabes lo que tus hermanos están sufriendo? ¿¡Sabes lo que tus padres están sufriendo, malditas arpía!?- Erza sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez su sonrisa era lúgubre, como si de verdad disfrutara del sufrimiento de su familia.

-Me gusta que sufran, no hay placer más exquisito que saber que sufren- Sonrió ella, haciendo que Gray se apartara. Estaba totalmente loca.

-¿Por qué te fuiste con ella, GIce7? Yo te amaba, pero te fuiste con Juvia…- Aclaró la pelirroja, haciendo que Gray pusiera un rostro de pura perturbación mental. No me digas que…

-Esto es como en el ajedrez, siempre que en el equipo rival queda el peón y el rey…- Erza sonrió, con un rostro que marcaba una locura sin igual.

-Matarás siempre al rey- Gray se lanzó sobre ella, en un sonoro puñetazo, que le saltó un diente a la chica.

-¡MALDITA ASESINA, TU MATASTE A JUVIA!- Gritó, con solo una cosa en la cabeza: vengar a su mujer fallecida.

-Y no sabes como disfruté su sufrimiento…- Rió Erza, haciendo que Gray le asestara otro puñetazo.

-Para que la policía no me pillara, fingí mi propia muerte, y tras mi entierro, un amigo me ayudó a sacar el lincho, y cambiar mi "cadáver" por el de tú mujer ya _podrida y muerta_- Gray abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué amigo?- Entonces la puerta se abrió.

-Yo- El Sr. Markus tenía una pistola en sus manos, y él había sido el cómplice en el asesinato de Juvia, la mujer de Gray.

-Sr. Markus…- Gray no se podía creer todo eso.

-Usted es siempre tan perfecto…No soporto que sea mejor psicólogo que yo…Le odio tanto…- Entonces Gray entendió que Erza, la cual sufría Sociopatía (Para ver en que consiste, ver la introducción del cap 1), mató a su mujer por celos, ya que Erza y él eran Cyber novios, y aunque él no conocía su cara, ella sí. Y el Sr. Markus le odiaba por ser el mejor en su profesión, y ayudó a Erza para hacer daño psicológico a Gray, y así intentar hundirlo, matando a su mujer, y posteriormente fingiendo su propia muerte para hacer el cambiazo de cadáveres, y que hubiera 0 posibilidades de que la policía se enterase de algo, hasta que Gray abrió el ataúd y encontró el cadáver de su mujer. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago, y supo que ése era su fin.

-Ni aún con su mujer muerta baja del podio, estoy harto, muérase de una vez…- Entonces Markus apretó el Gatillo, y ante el horror de todos, y la sonrisa maniática de Erza, miles de balas atravesaron la cabeza de Gray, matándolo.

Entonces Natsu y Lucy, los cuales estaban entrando para su hora de consulta, oyeron los disparos (Lucy los oyó aún con los cascos puestos) y fueron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Al ver a su hermana supuestamente muerta, Erza; Gray muerto y el Sr. Markus con una pistola en sus manos, no entendieron nada. Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de los dos, esta vez una sonrisa de felicidad, y fueron a abrazar a su hermana, pero, sin embargo, antes de que eso pasara, Erza le quitó la pistola de las manos al Sr. Markus.

-No os acerquéis- Dijo Erza, cargando la pistola y apuntando a sus dos hermanos.

-Erza sufre sociopatía mocosos, si os acercáis moriréis o algo incluso peor, no tiene algún tipo de sentimiento o escrúpulo, renacuajos, os hará sufrir, así que íos- Lucy y Natsu no dudaron en acercarse más a Erza.

.

Entonces, la pelirroja sonrió, y se apuntó a su propia cabeza, apretando el gatillo y reventándosela en muchos trozos. La sangre de su hermana salpicaba las caras horrorizadas de Natsu y Lucy. Erza se había suicidado ante los horrorizados ojos de sus hermanos.

.

-Os lo dije chavales, os haría sufrir- Río el Sr. Markus.

FIN. *_RISA MALVADA_*

_**Sinceramente, es la historia más traumática que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero mola:)**_

**Espero k os haya gustado, REVIEWS PLS BYE! **


End file.
